


Lies

by howterrifying



Series: The Denial Mode Series [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlolly - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howterrifying/pseuds/howterrifying
Summary: Some truths cannot be delayed and Sherlock nearly misses his chance.(written on 15 Jan 2015)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: The Denial Mode Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732471
Kudos: 29





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> The Denial Mode Series began in the midst of me struggling to get through my soap opera of a multi-chapter fic, The Admirer. In between, as a sort of refresher, and also as my way of ‘denying’ I had stuff to work on, I would call out for these prompts. The call was to either send me a single word or a single song. I received all sorts of lovely responses and these are the stories that developed from them. They mean a lot to me and I remember every single one of them from just looking at their titles. I hope you will enjoy them as much as I enjoyed writing them. :) x
> 
> ::
> 
> Anonymous asked: hey if you take anon prompts; Sherlock and Janine becomes close friends after the whole Moriarty issue is sorted out. Molly becomes increasingly sad and withdrawn. Sherlock notices after some time.
> 
> Thank you for the prompt! This was tricky to negotiate because I kind of got sucked into the drama of it all but was adamant I kept this at drabble length. It’s not quite drabble length, but it’s not ‘War and Peace’ either, so, I consider it a semi-sucess (or a semi-failure?). Anyway, I hope this is okay! xx

**Lies**

  
It took another Christmas party at Baker Street for him to realise he had made the mistake - again.   
  
The mistake of making Molly feel she was worthless and insignificant, when really, it was the opposite. It had always been the opposite.   
  
It made sense now, why she had avoided all social events at the Watson’s, or left early during specific Baker Street gatherings. He had not seen the pattern at first, but soon it was clear. Janine had been the common denominator.   
  
Sherlock and Janine had callously, though inadvertently, re-enacted the scene in which John had found them. They recounted how Janine had been clad only her knickers and a shirt - Sherlock’s shirt, of course. They had even demonstrated the awkward and insincere kisses that had been exchanged. It did not help that there had been plenty of wine to go round. The laughter seemed louder, the re-enactments, cruder, and the jokes, harsher.   
  
No amount of inebriation could have made Sherlock miss the sight of Molly Hooper, out of the corner of his eye, carefully excusing herself to Mrs Hudson and leaving the flat. Sherlock hurriedly excused himself, leaving the Watsons, Greg and Janine to stop and stare for a bit, only to return to their laughter and wine.   
  
“Molly!”   
  
She turned and stopped, even managing a smile.   
  
“Sorry, I had uh…Bart’s. Something came up. Work… thought I’d check it out,” she said, her smile firmly in place.   
“Your staccato-ed speech tells me otherwise, Molly Hooper,” he answered.   
“I have to go, Sherlock,” she said, forcing another furtive smile, “Happy Christmas,”   
“I’ll come with you,” he said, brazenly following her as she walked away from him.   
“It’s fine, Sherlock. Go back.”   
“No, I’ll come. You know how much I hate the Christmas parties. I’d much rather see something interesting,” he said, “What’s happened then? New bodies? A case, maybe?”   
  
Molly stopped hard in her tracks and turned to face him. Her eyes were blank and her expression was so still it quite stunned the detective.   
  
“No, I lied.” she muttered.   
“So, have I,” he said.   
“What are you talking about?” she asked with a wry laugh as she turned to look at a passing car.   
“By not telling you the truth…” Sherlock said, taking a deep breath, “I have lied.”   
“The truth?” Molly asked, turning back to face him.   
  
It was Sherlock’s turn to look away now. There were not enough passing cars for him to distract himself with, so he eventually turned back to face her.   
  
“Yes…the truth,” he said, tucking his hands into his coat pockets.   
“O-kay,” she said, eyeing him quizzically.   
“Would you like to hear it?” Sherlock asked, looking up suddenly.   
“Sure,” Molly answered with a shrug.   
“Might take a while…” he said, reaching for her shoulders and turning her around.   
“How long?” she asked, wondering what he was doing grabbing her like that.   
  
Sherlock moved to stand beside her. He reached for her hand and looped it through his arm, keeping her right at his side.   
  
“Forever,” he said, turning to smile at her.   
“You’re being ridiculous,” Molly retorted, but found herself unable to suppress a smile.   
“Perhaps,” Sherlock answered.   
  
The pair began a slow walk down the street. Molly had not the faintest idea where Sherlock was taking her, but it did not seem to bother her at all.   
  
“Molly,” said Sherlock, all of a sudden.   
“Mm?”   
“Would you like to have coffee?” he asked.   
  
Molly stared back at him, bewildered. With a chuckle, she slipped her hand out from his looped arm and adjusted her coat.   
  
“Black, two sugars. I’ll be at Bart’s,” she said, before sauntering away.

**END**


End file.
